Here We Go Again
by CharliesHoodie
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go on a shopping trip. A clerk takes a special interest in Kurt and Blaine gets insanely jealous.


**Here We Go Again**  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers (if any): BIOTA  
Warnings (if any): Language  
Word Count: 1704  
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go on a shopping trip. A clerk takes a special interest in Kurt and Blaine gets insanely jealous.

* * *

The first thing Blaine noticed about the Urban Outfitters clerk was that he was most definitely gay. No straight man would wear jeans _that _tight and still claim he liked women. Also, his skin was too clear and he had immaculate eyebrows.

But honestly, he could have just passed as metrosexual. The way the clerk was staring at Kurt – _that's _how Blaine knew he was gay.

"I hate your stupid hipster clothes," Kurt said as he flipped through a rack of cardigan sweaters, drawing Blaine's attention away from the clerk. "I'm serious. Thank God you don't wear graphic tees, or else I'd have to sit down and critically evaluate our friendship."

"Hey. No. I have seen your moustache t-shirt," Blaine scolded, pulling an argyle sweater off of a hanger and smiling at it proudly. "And that blue one with the sunglasses. I don't want to hear it."

Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched the sweater out of Blaine's hands, putting it back on the hanger. "No. And for the record, there's a difference between wearing a shirt with a pair of sunglasses on it and wearing a shirt with the cover of a book you only read once because it was required reading and you thought it was deep." He pointed angrily at a mannequin clad in a shirt displaying the cover of "The Great Gatsby."

Blaine stared mournfully at the sweater Kurt had placed back on the rack. _"Why?"_

"Because it's hideous and argyle doesn't work on you. And those colors. Just…" He gave Blaine a pained look and shook his head before turning back to the cardigans he was shuffling through. "Now _this." _He pulled out a gray, knitted cardigan. "This would look great with a pastel-colored shirt underneath. Maybe purple?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and took the cardigan. "Why do we go shopping together? Why do I convince myself I need your input? I just don't understand."

Kurt smirked. "Because you know you need my guidance if you _insist _on shopping in these kitsch wastelands. I'm serious. Being original does not mean mass production and chain stores."

"And you have never shopped at a chain store? Okay."

Kurt shrugged.

"Actually I'm pretty sure that shirt with the sunglasses is _from _Urban Outfitters," Blaine grinned.

"I hate you and we're not friends anymore."

"Uh huh," Blaine laughed, bumping him with his hip as he walked by to look at the display of graphic tees. Kurt glared at him warningly and Blaine stuck out his tongue.

A few minutes later, he was busy refolding a creepy shirt with Puff the Magic Dragon printed on the front when the clerk moved from his place by the door and approached Kurt. Blaine decided that, yeah, he was attractive – taller than Kurt with sandy blonde hair and a sweep of bangs covering half of his forehead. His legs were long and thin, and his torso was well-defined and slender. Blaine stared down at the table of ridiculous shirts, but he couldn't help but overhear.

"I agree, by the way." He had a smooth, easygoing sound to his voice. He lowered it slightly, and Blaine had to strain to hear. "This place _sucks. _I'm only working here to save up for college. The worst is that we're required to wear their clothes during shifts. Ugh."

Blaine looked up in time to see Kurt's jaw drop for a moment before he collected himself and smiled. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry."

The clerk smiled back and held out a hand. "I'm Ron."

"Ron," Kurt repeated, taking his hand and squeezing. "I'm Kurt."

"There are some great finds in here, though."

Kurt narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"No! I'm serious. Our tops? Not so great. But our jeans – they'd look great on you."

Blaine watched Kurt straighten up, suddenly aware of himself. He brushed a hand nervously over his hair (and he _never _did that) and blushed. "Really?"

"Of course," Ron smiled. "You've got these killer legs – you'd rock a pair of our skinny jeans. Maybe our 510 Spokes?"

Blaine didn't think Kurt didn't look completely convinced. Blaine followed the movement of his hand as he pressed his palm against the back of his thigh uncertainly.

"Kurt," Ron sighed, still smiling. "Come on. I know it's Urban Outfitters, but the least I can do is help you out while your boyfriend shops."

"My boyfriend?"

Kurt turned to look back at Blaine who immediately turned away, nearly knocking over a mannequin in the process. He felt Kurt's eyes on his back for a moment.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just shopping buddies."

_We're just shopping buddies._ Blaine's heart flipped at those words. Yes, they _did _go shopping a lot. But they also went on coffee non-dates, were practically attached at the hip, got drunk and made terrible life choices … or maybe that was just him. If he was being completely honest with himself, Kurt hadn't been the same since Blaine's bisexual scare with Rachel. Yes, their _friendship_ had been repaired. Strengthened, even. But those little hints of affection that crossed the lines of a platonic relationship … Blaine missed those.

"Oh." Ron didn't even bother to control the small smile that danced across his lips.

"If you have any suggestions, I'm happy to hear them," Kurt said quickly. "I could use a few pairs of jeans."

"Great! Our jeans are over there." He pointed at the back wall of the store and, with a wave of his hand, encouraged Kurt to walk ahead. Kurt turned on his heel and made his way to the shelves. Ron trailed behind, eyes fixed on Kurt's ass.

Blaine threw down the shirt he had refolded nearly five times now and stared after them. Kurt didn't seem to take notice, and Ron was too captivated with Kurt to even bother looking his way. Ron started pulling a few pairs of jeans off the shelves, holding them up to Kurt and making a few comments Blaine couldn't quite hear. But Kurt was smiling and laughing every now and then, taking the jeans and checking the stitching, reading the tags. And Ron was just smiling at him like a lovesick dumbass.

Blaine finally decided to intervene when he heard Ron offer to take Kurt's measurements, because Blaine was _pretty sure _that wasn't the least bit necessary when it came to a pair of fucking jeans. Besides, Kurt knew his own measurements. Blaine stormed to the back of the store, the grey cardigan forgotten on the table of graphic tees.

"Hey," Blaine snapped as he approached, making both Kurt and Ron jump slightly and turn around to face him. Kurt's lips eased into a smile and he held up a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

"Hey, Blaine. What do you think of these?"

"You hate this store."

Kurt glanced down at the pair in his hands, suddenly looking very confused and uncertain.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Blaine. "This section is for regular and tall lengths. The shorts are near the dressing rooms."

Blaine felt his face grow hot. Even Kurt caught the tone in Ron's voice. He took a step away from him and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey. That was kind of rude."

Ron's eyes widened slightly. He clearly hadn't anticipated Kurt's reaction. Blaine quickly spoke up before the other boy could get a word in and apologize.

"I think I'm ready to go," Blaine said, placing a hand on the small of Kurt's back possessively. "I don't feel very well."

Kurt glanced up at Ron, frowning slightly. He passed over the pair of jeans. "Um. Bye?"

Ron was just beginning to fish his cell phone out of his pocket when Blaine turned Kurt around and steered him toward the exit. He waited until they were out on the walkway before he spoke.

"What a prick," he spat, removing his hand from Kurt's back.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "He was nice. Except for that comment about how you're not, like, normally sized. For the record, I think you could fit into regulars."

"For the record, I _can't," _Blaine waved his hand dismissively. "But that's not the point. He was completely undressing you with his eyes. He was so unprofessional."

"Was he?" Kurt sounded slightly intrigued, which was exactly what Blaine didn't want to hear.

"Yes. He was being a complete pervert. I got a guy fired for innocently serenading him on Valentine's Day, and this idiot can practically molest you and the managers don't even blink – "

"Hey. Whoa." Kurt stopped and grabbed Blaine's wrist, forcing him to come to a halt as well. Blaine reluctantly turned to face his friend. "He didn't _do _anything, Blaine. What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just…I don't…" he bit down on his bottom lip, staring at Kurt. Kurt was meeting his gaze with an intense, fixated stare.

"Yes?" Kurt urged, his voice soft.

Blaine didn't know what this meant. He didn't know where this sudden bout of jealously came from, but it wasn't the first time he had experienced something similar. He noticed that a lot of people liked to admire Kurt. Some of the Warblers, that closet case barista from the Lima Bean. It's just … no one had ever _acted _on it. Maybe it was just his protective instinct kicking in. He didn't want anyone to prey on Kurt – that was obvious. But the thought that there could be other reasons for his reactions was terrifying.

"I just didn't trust him," Blaine answered truthfully, glancing away immediately. But not soon enough to miss Kurt's face fall.

"Is that all?"

_I honestly don't know._

"Yes," he answered, barely convincing himself.

"Oh." Kurt's mouth twitched up in a forced smile. "Okay."

One day, Blaine thought he might have the strength to seriously address and consider the feelings he had for Kurt and the love that just might have the potential to morph into something that meant even more. He didn't know how long it would take him to get there, but he did know it had to happen soon.

As they started walking again, his arm slipped around Kurt's waist. He squeezed. Kurt brightened slightly at his touch and pressed their shoulders together. Blaine pressed back.


End file.
